Washing machine outlet boxes are frequently used in new construction or remodeling to provide the plumbing connections necessary for a washing machine. A washing machine outlet box typically includes a housing having a bottom wall with at least three openings. One of the openings is used for connection of a drain pipe, whereas the other two openings are for the hot and cold water supply lines. Valve mounts, extending upwardly from the bottom wall, provide elevated platforms for the shutoff valves of the water supply lines.
When a washing machine outlet box is first installed, the drain opening must be sealed in an air tight manner for pressure testing of the sanitary drainage system for leaks. Once testing is completed, the drain line is opened to allow for insertion of the washing machine drain hose. To this end, the drain pipe opening in a washing machine outlet box is typically temporarily sealed with a test cap. The test cap usually has a central knock-out portion that is joined to the other portions of the cap by a frangible seam. After pressure testing is completed, the central portion is tapped with, for instance, a screwdriver and hammer, to disconnect it from the surrounding portions of the test cap thereby opening the drain line.
The drain pipe and water supply lines may be installed in several different arrangements depending on the particular plumbing layout and type of washing machine outlet box the plumber wishes to use. For example, different designs of washing machine outlet boxes can accommodate either right-hand, left-hand or center drains.
It is generally known to provide a single washing machine outlet box that can accommodate more than one plumbing arrangement because of inventory considerations. However, there is a continuing need to provide a single washing machine outlet box that can more easily be adapted to accommodate at least two different drain arrangements, for example, either a right-hand or a left-hand drain.